The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well documented. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of energy storage devices, such as battery cells, that store energy for powering these electrical loads. The battery cells and various other battery components are typically packaged together inside an enclosure assembly. In recent years, the overall size of battery packs has increased in order to meet the range requirements of electrified vehicle customers. The increasing battery pack sizes (i.e., for providing more energy (e.g., cells) inside the pack) complicates the task of packaging all the battery components inside the enclosure assembly.